Heart of Steele
by mkray120
Summary: Often, the villain of a movie has an untold origin story. But now at last, here is the story of Steele. As he journeys from an innocent young pup to a ruthless sled leader in adulthood, it is revealed that perhaps Steele did not always have such a cold heart. [Balto/Jenna & Steele/Jenna]
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:** Hello, this is my first Balto fanfic. Any reviews are greatly appreciated!

 **Story Note:** I enjoyed Balto as a child, but only recently re-watched it after a long time and felt a sudden desire to write a fic about Steele. He may not hold the same complexity as other animated villains such as Disney's Scar or Frollo, but I think Steele is still an interesting character and deserves an origin story. So, here it goes!

* * *

 **Heart of Steele**

 **Prologue**

 **1925**

 **Nome, Alaska**

Steele knew that once the cheering and celebration was over, the others would come for him.

While a few like Doc or Jenna may try to offer him clemency, perhaps forced exile in favor of untried torment, the other dogs would be cruel and unrelenting. He would be at the mercy of their angry claws and fangs, just as many had suffered beneath his own in years past. Even if the humans did not know the truth, it did not matter.

In his selfish ploy to deceivingly thwart the heroic Balto, Steele had intentionally betrayed his own sled team, the other town dogs, and most damning of all – the sick, innocent children of Nome, Alaska.

He could not be forgiven, not by a single soul.

Pacing about the small interior of the old mill, the black-and-white husky's muscular body shook with sheer paranoia and anxiety. He was panting hard, his body temperature rising unbearably hot under his dense fur. Any small " _pang"_ or " _tap"_ noise from the surrounding equipment sent alarming shivers up Steele's spine.

The dramatic events of the past few days kept constantly replaying in his head, over and over again, like a jammed photo reel that not could be shut off. Steele hated what had transpired, but he hated what he had become, even more so.

He could hardly fathom his fall from grace - once a revered and admired hero, now just a scorned traitor. In a matter of days, everything he had worked so hard for over the years easily slipped from the grasp of his claws.

And now he only had one option, there was no doubt about it: he must run away from Nome.

Then suddenly, the husky stopped right in the middle of the mill room, his chiseled face looking towards the wooden-door at the front. He stared at it intently, sizing up the one mere obstacle in his way of escape.

The former sled leader estimated he only had minutes left before a mob of his former followers returned, thirsty with vengeance. If he waited too long to make an exit, the dogs could likely track him down before he even reached the outskirts of town.

While the others had been upset with him and deserted Steele upon Balto's arrival, the true severity of his misdeeds had not completely set in with anyone yet. But once it did, he would have hell to pay.

The sooner Steele departed, the better his chance at survival, if he still had any left.

"This is all your damn fault, Balto!", he angrily cursed aloud. The hybrid's noble and willful spirit had prevailed, much to his dismay.

The husky hung his head in defeat, completely distraught and hopeless. He had been at odds with the wolf-dog ever since the pair first met years ago, tormenting and bullying the other canine whenever he felt like it, long before the antitoxin run ever occurred.

Though despite having a deep-rooted conviction against Balto, far in the back of Steele's mind he knew there were other, greater factors finally contributing to the cause of his downfall. But whether he could ever openly confront this notion, was the real question.

After a moment of silence, a grave-faced Steele looked back up to the door.

The sled-dog had lost everything once important to him – a renowned champion status, a life under his decent musher, and a last chance with Jenna.

Now, he had no reason to stay and try to make amends, no matter if his intentions were dishonest or genuine. It was time to leave, whether he liked it or not.

Taking a deep breath, the large husky steadied his gait and approached the mill room entrance.

Carefully, he pushed open the unlatched door, slowly peaking his head through the long, vertical slit. The area in front appeared clear, no dog or human had returned back to this part of town just yet. Feeling somewhat relieved, Steele finally let himself out.

Quickly slipping into the shadows, the husky made his way along the cover of the neighboring buildings, heading towards the outskirts of town.

Some distance away, he could still hear townsfolk talking loud and excitedly, along with some barks and howls as well. It seemed the celebration of Balto and the sled team's return was still going on, but once the medication was distributed to the children by the doctor, the crowd would likely disperse - and soon.

It took all of the former hero's strength not to go back, to secretly see everyone and everything he was leaving behind just one more time.

Steele quickened his pace, keeping his head low and wary of his surroundings.

Soon enough, he had reached the southern edge of town. The further he got away from the buildings of Nome, the darker the atmosphere became around him. As civilization morphed into wilderness, the comforting light of lanterns and candles started to disappear.

Now, the sled dog did what he knew how to do best – run

Though not fully recovered from his latest adventure, Steel pushed himself to keep going on, running as fast as he could. He did not have a plan or inclination as of where to go, he only wanted to escape. After all, his life depended on it.

Quite some time and distance passed, leading the blue-eyed dog up mountain terrain, but he was careful not to find himself too deep into the forest. And then finally, Steele decided to come to a stop.

Weary and out of breath, he precariously turned around and managed to sit himself up, leaning upon a rock formation jutting from the hillside. His vision was blurry and weak from fatigue, but now he was at least getting a chance to rest.

As his eyesight slowly adjusted back to normal, Steele took in the magnificent sight before him.

A few miles below, nestled into the vast land of western Alaska, was an aerial-like view of the town of Nome. And above, what appeared to be the northern lights shined iridescently across the night sky, colorfully enchanting all those whom were watching below.

It looked to be a beautiful scene from a snow globe, the fragile gift human parents often presented to their children during the holidays.

And yet, it was a place Steele no longer belonged to.

The blue-eyed husky sighed, now settling lower into the ground. He was too worn out to keep going for the night, instead choosing his new resting spot as a temporary home. No longer did he belong to the town, but nor did he belong in the wild either.

Now as he sat there on his makeshift bed in the mountainous terrain, the sled-dog could not help but brood over the triumphs and tribulations he had conquered in his life. Not just over his most recent indiscretion, but all of what occurred even long before that, in time leading up to his current state.

 _'Where did it all start to go wrong?'_ , Steel thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Introduction:** Hello, this is my first Balto fanfic. Any reviews are greatly appreciated!

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Amblin Entertainment and Universal Pictures.

 **Story Note:** The first few chapters of this story will focus on Steele's origins and early years, which will include some original characters. Later on, characters from the actual movie and the Nome setting will be introduced.

* * *

 **Chapter One: First Sight**

 **August 1919**

 **Near Fairbanks, Alaska**

Maya ran as fast as she could.

The beautiful, all-white coated Husky was leaving the city of Fairbanks behind, and making her way into the surrounding forest territory. It was early evening, and the sun was already beginning to set over the immense valley, with snow-blanketed mountains looming in the distance.

Despite her position as lead-sled dog, Maya did not say farewell to her teammates when she departed. In fact, she considered herself lucky to even have the chance to escape at all; there was no time for any good-byes.

Once the opportunity presented itself, she took it immediately. She had run way from her owner and team, and now there was no looking back.

Maya was a prized Husky, both young and healthy. Most mushers would pay top dollar for a canine of her pedigree. And while not the largest or strongest, she was clever and quick – perfect for racing or carrying long-distance loads.

But Bernard Erickson, the musher whom had recently inherited Maya and her team, did not take good care of his dogs. Instead, he repeatedly abused and neglected them. Thus no longer able to bear the maltreatment, Maya silently chose to flee from the bleak life under Erickson.

And now, the blue-eyed canine found herself deep into the neighboring forest. Though it was summertime, the Alaskan air still carried a slight chill. And in this lowland part of the territory, the current weather also left snow scarce and greenery abundant.

As she traveled further into the woods, Maya slowed her pace a bit. Her sleek, pale coat stood out starkly against the vibrant scenery. Other than the sounds of hooting owls and chirping crickets, the Husky felt almost completely alone, totally immersed amidst the wilderness.

But of course, she was not truly alone.

Several yards away from Maya, camouflaged by dense trees and shrubbery, was another four-legged creature quietly trailing her very path.

He was a robust, lone wolf with black fur and amber-colored eyes. He carefully stalked the white Husky, following her every movement. And while Maya slowly seemed to grow weary and tired, the wolf remained completely vigilant.

Soon, she would need to stop and rest. And then, he would finally reveal himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter, but next one will be longer. Originally, I had Chapter One and Two all together as one, but it just made sense to break-it up. But as I already have the rough draft created for Chapter Two, I hope to publish it soon. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Introduction:** Hello, this is my first Balto fanfic. Any reviews are greatly appreciated!

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to Amblin Entertainment and Universal Pictures.

 **Story Note:** All I'm going to say is...don't worry Steele fans, he will show up soon!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Chance Meeting**

After some time passed on her extensive journey, Maya came upon a small, pristine lake in the forest.

Once she approached the water, the Husky stood still and caught her breath, feeling rather fatigued from her travel. After a moment, she gracefully leaned into the liquid surface and took a long, refreshing drink.

But once her thirst was quenched, the wanderer took a few disconcerted steps backwards, and suddenly became lost in her thoughts. As Maya glanced around and assessed her new surroundings, she felt an unexpected rush of anxiety overcome her.

Dusk had fallen upon the sub-arctic interior of Alaska, and the picturesque landscape now morphed into an increasingly dark and shadowy world. The cold air of the forest was shrouded in an eerie mist, filled with the strange sounds of unseen, wild creatures.

Maya tried to remain optimistic, but reality hit her hard:

For the first time in her life, she was alone in the wild. And whether or not she could survive it on her own, the dog was not certain.

In the past, she took great pride in being a sled leader, the one whom others looked to for guidance. But that had been under a different set of circumstances. Often, the musher and sled-team only traveled on well-planned routes, with organized stops and check points on the way.

During such journeys, the team mates always had each other to rely on. Now, amidst the many perils and hazards of the wilderness, the white-coated dog had only herself.

Maya realized quite regrettably, that in her hasty escape from Erickson's cruel ownership, she did not sort out her plan carefully enough.

After many weeks spent locked up in a forsaken kennel, it had taken a toll on both her physical and cognitive health. And in such desperation upon fleeing, her immediate concern was only to reach the next town over, with hopes of finding a new musher and team quickly, even if it meant cutting through the precarious woodlands.

Suddenly flooded with a wave self-doubt, Maya could not help but question herself.

"What am I even doing here?"

The beautiful dog hung her head in resignation, overwhelmed at the prospect of her dubious future. She felt completely alone, with not even a single companion by her side.

"Lost now, are we?", a voice abruptly asked.

Alarmed by the unforeseen presence behind her, Maya immediately whirled around to face the mystery speaker. She gasped at the sight before her.

Only yards away, stood the lone black-wolf.

With stark, ebony fur and strong, broad shoulders, he appeared robust and formidable. The wolf's intense, yellow-colored eyes gleamed wickedly under the pale moonlight.

He smiled widely at Maya, revealing his large, razor-sharp teeth.

"Oh, don't be scared. I won't bite...", chided the wolf, his voice deep and smooth.

Maya stood in place, in complete shock at the intruder's presence and unable to move. But the wolf moved on ahead, slowly inching closer and closer to her.

* * *

Suddenly, Maya broke out of her frozen trance and set her body into a low, defensive stance. With the wolf still some yards away from her, she growled viciously and barred her teeth at him.

"What do you want!?", she snarled angrily, her steel-blue eyes glistening in the dark.

But the male canine seemed unfazed by her display of aggression.

Instead, he confidently took another several steps towards the Husky. Maya's body began to tremble, yet she managed to hold her ground.

Finally, the wolf stopped in his tracks. He stood just a few feet shy of Maya, and stared directly at her. But now upon closer look, the dog saw there was a hint of mischief in his eyes, yet strangely enough, no malevolence.

The wolf licked his lips and grinned.

"Woah, easy now! First of all, the name's Amarok. And I would prefer not to fight, if that's okay with you.", he replied self-assuredly.

Disarrayed, Maya said nothing.

Now somewhat relived, but still agitated, she glared at the wolf and let out an exasperated sigh. In contrast, Amarok seemed quite calm and aloof, not discouraged by her unfriendly manner.

"And you are...?", he asked.

His dark, handsome face displayed an expression of genuine curiosity. He lifted his muzzle up slightly, motioning Maya to speak.

The Husky frowned in confusion, surprised at the stranger's non-aggressive approach. She stood up a bit higher, allowing her guard to ease slightly, but still kept a cautious demeanor.

"My name's Maya. And I would prefer to be left alone, if that's okay with _you_.", the dog responded, sarcasm overt in her voice.

The wolf raised a brow at Maya, then scoffed and shook his head incredulously.

Then slowly, Amarok moved to the side and started to walk around Maya in a circle, as if to evaluate her. The Husky did not leave her position, but turned to follow him suspiciously with her eyes.

"Well _sorry_ , Maya! I just thought you could use some help, y'know - maybe a bit of guidance? You seem sorta...out of your element.", the wolf commented decisively.

Whenever he spoke, Amarok's tone had an coquettish lilt to it, as if their exchange of words was just a game to him.

After making a full circle, he stopped and stood in front of Maya. A few inches taller than the female canine, he peered down at her smugly, awaiting her response.

Maya rolled her eyes, not entertained by the forest dweller's antics.

"Thank you Amarok, but I can take care of myself.", she said coldly.

In truth, the sled-dog had not set upon her journey to make friends, especially not with a swaggering male wolf. She only wanted to survive and reach the next town over, where she could finally start a new life.

Amarok chuckled and an amused look spread across his sharp features. Still facing Maya, he took a seat on the forest ground. It was obvious the wolf did not intend to retreat any time soon.

He tilted his head inquisitively.

"Oh, really? Then exactly how I was able to track you, completely unnoticed, ever since you left town? No offense _qimmik_ , but you need to work on your self-awareness skills. You're gonna need it to survive out here."

Maya looked incensed. She narrowed her blue-colored eyes at Amarok, utterly displeased.

"You've been stalking me this whole time!?"

Amarok smiled at the riled assertion, and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, it wasn't that hard, your coat doesn't exactly blend in with the scenery this time of year, _Snowball_. In fact, you stand out a lot, so I've noticed...", he trailed off suggestively.

Maya quickly felt her face heat up in embarrassment; and she also frowned in distaste at the newly bestowed nickname. She averted her gaze from the wolf and looked around self-consciously.

The Husky long-since knew that in the lowlands, her all-white coat only offered camouflage during the winter, and none at all during the summer. Yet during the escape from town, in her frenzied state of mind, she had not even considered this detail.

"...but really Maya, you don't know what's lurking out here in the woods. You should be more careful, or you might get hurt.", Amarok added quietly.

As he spoke, the wolf's facial expression switched from playful to concerned. The flirtatious edge to his voice disappeared, now replaced by a more serious tone.

Likewise, Maya's demeanor seemed to soften slightly, too. Deep in thought, she turned her attention back to Amarok, and met his unbroken gaze.

But as she examined the dark wolf's face, Maya found herself feeling uneasy.

It was not Amarok's advice itself that perplexed her, but rather why he cared enough to share it with her in the first place. Like all dogs, her whole life Maya had been told to be cautious of wolves and their treacherous ways, yet now she was peacefully fraternizing with one.

It was not a meeting she had ever expected to occur, at least not in such a manner.

Maya let out a soft sigh, then took a seat.

But despite her abating reservation, the sled-dog knew better than to completely let her guard down. She looked away from Amarok, and gazed off into the distance.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I should be more wary of other creatures, like _wolves.",_ she remarked ruefully.

Yet as soon as Maya said this, she instantly regretted it. She quickly turned back to Amarok to see his reaction. But to her alleviation, he did not even appear bothered, as if he expected the dog to hold such conviction.

Though now, Maya felt guilt at her judgmental candor.

"I'm -", she began, in an attempt to apologize.

But soon enough, she silenced herself.

Now, the wolf stood up and and walked up closer to her, enclosing the small space between them. Amarok stared down at the Husky, his face solemn and sincere. His yellow-colored orbs gazed earnestly into her blue ones.

At last, Amarok spoke again, his voice deep and kind, filled with honesty.

"You know, if I wanted to hurt you, I already could have..."

Maya took a deep breath. Her brows knitted in concern, uncertain at the intention of his words.

"..but I don't want to. I just want to help, and that's all. Believe me.", he professed softly.

Amarok gave Maya gentle, friendly smile. And then ever-so cautiously, she returned a small smile back.

The pair stood together in silence, under the gleaming light of the moon, surrounded by the vast Alaskan wilderness. It was a sight both peculiar and beautiful, to see a dog and wolf come together, without any malice or conflict between them.

All by fate of a chance meeting.

"Okay, I believe you...for now.", Maya replied finally, a hint of jest in voice.

Both relieved and elated, Amarok responded with a wide grin.

"Good."

After a moment, Amarok cleared his throat and stepped back from Maya, but kept his gaze upon her. The white Husky raised a brow, and looked back at him expectantly.

"You must be tired from your journey, maybe it's time to rest for the night.", he cordially suggested.

"You're right, sounds like a good idea.", Maya replied wearily.

Amarok turned slightly and gestured north. The forest dweller was quite familiar with the territory, and knew of the best resting spots and hunting grounds.

"Well, I know of a nice den close by here. I'll show it you, you can sleep there for the night."

The wolf moved ahead a few steps, then stopped and looked back at Maya. As he waited on her, Amarok's face appeared patient and kind.

But the female canine hesitated to follow him.

"Ready, Snow?", asked Amarok, and faintly motioned ahead.

Maya smiled softly.

She found it amusing that just earlier, his use of a nickname had rather irked her, but now it did not seem to bother her at all. And despite her initial reservation, she now felt quite thankful for the wolf's guidance.

The sled-dog took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, let's go.", she said finally, and quickly trotted up to join Amarok.

And so walking side by side, the wanderer dog and resident wolf, with sharply contrasting coats, disappeared further into the dark wilderness.

* * *

"So, why did you leave town anyways? I rarely see a dog out here alone.", Amarok suddenly asked.

Maya's muscles tightened immediately at his words.

The pair were still on their way to the den, and until now exchanged only polite small talk, as they leisurely traversed through the dense thickets of the woods.

But Maya knew the wolf's question was inevitable, he was bound to ask her sooner or later, though this did not mean she wanted to answer it. It was still a sore subject for the sled-dog, one she would rather leave behind her.

"I had no reason to stay, so I left.", she replied, rather cryptically.

As they continued to tread on, the wolf glanced at Maya and raised a skeptical brow. He had an inkling there was more to her story than she let on, but decided not to pressure her too much to reveal it.

"A house-pet leaving mankind behind to live on her own? Now I've seen everything.", he casually commented.

Maya shook her head and let out an amused laugh.

"No, you don't understand. I'm not some pet, I'm a sled dog. I was the lead sled-dog of my team, and a racing champion too."

Amarok let out a soft whistle. He was slightly surprised, but also very impressed. The wolf looked to his companion and grinned widely.

"Really, Snow? That's pretty awesome. I'm amazed you left it all behind."

The Husky nodded in affirmation, then sighed softly.

"Yes, I guess so...", she trailed off.

Suddenly, a part of Maya began to consider sharing the truth of her past with Amarok, as she surprisingly found it rather easy to confide in him.

But before either of the duo could say anything more, Amarok stopped in his tracks, and Maya followed suit. The wolf motioned towards their right side.

"Home sweet home.", Amarok announced.

Maya looked over, and saw they had finally reach their destination.

Before them, was a medium-sized rock cave jutting from a low hill, surrounded by dense green shrubbery. It was a secluded and secure den, perfect for a canine to reside in, or even a small pack.

Amarok and Maya slowly approached the dwelling, inspecting the area and ensuring it's vacancy. Fortunately, everything appeared safe and sound. The pair went up to the den's entrance, and in unison peered inside to take a look, and luckily found it completely empty.

Both the wolf and dog stepped back and turned to face each other, standing right outside of the cave.

"Well, good thing I don't have to kick anyone else out.", joked Amarok.

He grinned at Maya, who returned a gracious smile back.

"Thank you for leading us here, Amarok. I really appreciate it.", she said.

The Husky was certainly grateful to find a companion to guide her through the forest, even if he was not a creature she ever expected to help a dog, at least until now.

Likewise, Amarok felt pleased Maya had warmed up to him and enjoyed his company. He was quite fond of her, even more than he let on.

"No problem. I said I wanted to help. You'll be safe here. And there's also good hunting grounds nearby, we'll go in the morning."

Maya nodded and smiled, then quietly assessed her new surroundings.

Amarok kept his gaze on the Husky, not once taking his eyes off from her. But then slowly, he noticed a change in Maya's demeanor. She no longer appeared happy or content, but instead increasingly upset.

The wolf quickly became concerned.

"Hey...what's wrong?", he asked.

Despite her earlier self-preservation, Maya could not resist but to finally let her guard down.

"Nothing...it's just that all of this change, especially in one day, it's all kind of overwhelming for me...you know? And unlikely as it seems, I'm probably safer here in the woods now, than I was back in town.", she revealed.

Amarok studied her face and frowned slightly.

"What makes you say that?", he asked softly.

The wolf felt drawn Maya, listening to her words carefully. When he first saw the beautiful dog on the outskirts of town, he had known she must have a good reason to leave, and now he would finally be able to find out why.

Maya took a moment to gather her thoughts, then continued.

"Erickson, my musher...was a drunk and a brute. I just couldn't stand him anymore! And the other night, he beat another sled-dog so badly, the poor mutt died of his wounds. But worst part is, that wasn't even the first time it's happened."

The Husky let out sad sigh and blinked back a few tears.

Troubled at the revelation, Amarok clenched his jaw hard.

He thought it very unfortunate and felt sympathetic, but her story did not truly surprise him; the wolf himself did not have a good experience with mankind.

"That's so terrible. I'm really sorry to hear that."

"Yes, well...I didn't want to be next, so I left.", Maya added, slowly regaining her composure.

The wolf nodded in agreement, then scoffed angrily.

"Wow, so much for man's best friend, huh? Well, I'm not exactly fond of humans myself either.", replied Amarok, in a spiteful tone.

As he said this, Maya noticed an abrupt change in Amarok's body language; he now appeared very tense and agitated, his once playful and caring demeanor completely gone.

The Husky cautiously shrugged and looked down at her paws.

"Well..they aren't all bad, only some of them. Most are really nice."

For Maya, this was a true statement.

She had two mushers before Erickson, and they had been kind to her and the rest of their sled-dogs. And for the most part, other humans usually offered her friendly pets and treats, not threats or abuse.

But now, Maya realized her wolf companion must have had a very different experience. She looked back up to Amarok, and noticed his yellow-colored eyes now seemed distant and cold, not friendly like before.

She found the change unsettling.

"You only say that because you're a dog, Maya. I once had a family, but _humans_ hunted and killed my entire pack. My parents, my siblings – all gone. I'm the only one left.", said Amarok.

He looked away from Maya and stepped aside, visibly upset at the gruesome memory.

"Oh, Amarok...I'm so sorry.", said Maya, her voice kind and gentle.

The Husky wanted to say more and comfort him, but she was unsure how. So instead, she held back and waited for him patiently, until he was ready to speak again.

Amarok looked up to the dark sky, then closed his eyes and let out a low sigh, now lost deep in his thoughts. But after a long moment, he turned back around to face Maya.

Now, the wolf appeared levelheaded and calm, his painful memories pushed to the back of his mind, at least for the moment. He slowly approached his canine companion and stood in front of her.

"It doesn't matter anymore. All of that is in our past, we can only look to the future now.", he said softly.

Once again, Maya and Amarok gazed directly in each other's eyes, as steel-blue locked with golden-yellow. Perhaps the dog and wolf did not know each other well, but in one another's company, both felt a connection they had never felt before.

"You're right", replied Maya.

The wolf gave her a faint smile, then slowly switched his attention to the den next to them. He motioned Maya towards the dwelling.

"It's all yours. I don't want to keep you up any longer, you need some rest. Have a good night."

Amarok turned and began to walk away. But then as an after thought, briefly looked over his shoulder to the white-coated dog.

"I'll be sleeping right out there, let me know if you need anything.", he said, gesturing to a compact, grassy enclave next to the cave.

But Amarok did not wait for the Husky to agree, nor protest.

As he began to depart, Maya watched on after him. She then made her way to den entrance, but stopped before she went inside.

She glanced over and saw the wolf had approached his self-assigned rest area, but was not settled in just yet.

"Amarok?"

He abruptly turned around to face Maya and looked at her expectantly, but she remained silent. Without receiving any further explanation, he trotted back up to address her directly.

"What is it?", he asked, tilting his head slightly in concern.

"You don't have to sleep out there...", Maya began.

As Amarok stood still and watched, the Husky walked into den entrance and took a couple of steps inside. She then turned around to face the wolf.

Maya motioned for him to follow her.

"...you can stay here, with me."

The black-wolf's brow furrowed slightly, and he cautiously took a couple of steps forward. Soon, the apprehension on his face began to slip away, but a serious expression remained.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

Amarok passed the cave's entrance and approached Maya. The white-coated dog gazed up at him with attentive and knowing eyes.

She took a couple of steps back, and the wolf followed suit, leading them further into the dark den.

"Yes, I am.", Maya replied softly.

* * *

 **Note:**

 _Qimmik_ = Dog (Inuit language)


End file.
